1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof ridge vents for covering an opening at a peak of a roof. More particularly, the invention relates to plastic roof ridge vents comprised of multiple sections of vents joined together with soft hinges for allowing the sections to fold into a fan configuration forming a stack prior to installation, and unfolding the multiple sections to lay flat on the ridge at installation.
2. Reported Developments
Ventilators for attics of building are perforated or baffled vent openings in the underside of the eaves of an overhanging roof or fascia and on the roof ridge overlaying the open roof along the length of the roof. The vent openings allow outside air to flow into the attic to equalize the interior attic temperature and pressure with that of the outside environment. This equalization helps to prevent degradation of the roof structure, reduces the accumulation of condensation in the insulating material covering the floor of the attic thereby increasing the efficacy of heating/cooling of the living space in the building covered by the roof structure.
The ventilator system of the prior art is typically comprising: a roof ridge ventilator and soffit ventilator. The roof ridge ventilator overlays the open roof along the length of the roof for exhausting the air form the space below the roof and the ceiling of the attic, i.e. as the air entering the attic through the soffit vent mixes with the warmer air in the attic, it has to be expelled through an opening in the roof ridge where the lighter, warmer air accumulates. Desirably, the volume of air intake through the soffit ventilator should be balanced by the volume of air exhaust through the roof ridge ventilator. In an optimum soffit ventilator/roof ridge ventilator system there is a balance between the net free open area presented by such system. The terminology xe2x80x9cNet Free open Areaxe2x80x9d or NFA means the cross-sectional area of a ventilator system which is open for passage of air therethrough. The appropriate balance of the net free open area of a soffit ventilator and roof ridge ventilator is imperative. Thus, in many existing and newly built buildings there is a potential for an out of balance soffit roof ridge ventilation system.
Ventilation systems should also provide against insects entering the attic space of buildings. While larger perforations in the soffit and roof ridge ventilation panels would render the desired flow of air through the attic space, they would also allow ingress to insects therein to form insect colonies.
In addition to having good ventilation of the attic space and preventing ingress of water, snow and insects into the attic space, the desiderata in a ventilation system includes: structural strength and stability to withstand the effects of the elements, such as high wind; strong structural support against collapse or warping, such as occurs by the accumulation of snow or ice or by weight of the installers accidentally stepping on the roof ridge ventilator; easy handleability on installation; and low costs.
The present invention is directed to roof ridge ventilators which preferably are used in conjunction with an adequate soffit ventilator of the prior art.
Illustrative examples of the prior art directed to roof ridge ventilators include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,651,734, 4,676,147, 4,280,399, 5,457,920, 4,817,506, 5,095,810 and 5,458,538.
In addition to ventilating performance of roof ridge vents the prior art also addressed packaging/handleability, ease of installments on the site and economy of labor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,579 discloses a roof vent of synthetic fiber matting. The mat is of unitary sheet construction of randomly aligned synthetic fibers joined by phenolic or latex binding agents and heat cured. The mat is in roll form and cut to the desired length at the site of installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,521, discloses a rolled roof vent comprising a continuous, indeterminate-length rolled web composed of a series of sequentially-thermoformed integral longitudinal sections of thermoformable material. Each section has a plurality of incompressible space elements projecting in spaced relation from the web for spacing the web from the roof when installed thereon. Screening is interposed among the space elements lengthwise of the web on opposite sides of its longitudinal median to prevent ingress of foreign objects.
During manufacturing the thermoformed vent is rolled into a spiral roll and shipped to the site of installation. At the installation site, the vent is disposed with its spacer elements facing downward, cut to the desired length, and nailed in place. Subsequently, the roof caps are applied onto the vent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,646 discloses a ventilating cap for covering a vent opening wherein the ventilating cap is made of a corrugated material comprising five or more four-foot panels each connected to an adjacent panel through transverse folds and bundled together in a roll for transport. The transverse folds are created in the corrugated material by compressing with a die at lines separating the sections. As the die is pressed against the corrugated material the same is limitedly crushed thereby narrowing the thickness between the sections/panels. This allows folding the sections/panels over each other after which the folded sections/panels are held together by fastening bands prior to installation. A fastening band extends around all but one of the panels and a second fastening band extends around all of the panels thereby holding the panels together for transport. After the bundle is placed on the roof of a building, the second fastener is released to release the first panel, while the remaining panels remain bundled together by the other fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,887 discloses a rollable shingle-over roof ridge vent comprising: a top panel portion; a plurality of support members depending downwardly from the top panel portion; first and second undulating sidewalls downwardly depending from the first and second lateral edges of the top panel portion, with each of the sidewalls being non-planar and undulating along its respective lateral edge such that the roof ridge vent may be flexibly rolled lengthwise into a spiral roll prior to installation and further may be unrolled lengthwise during installation over the peak of the roof The method of preparation of the roof ridge vent includes bonding sections of the roof ridge vent, by heating adjacent ends of successive sections above the melting point of the thermoplastic material, abutting the heated ends, then allowing the ends to cool below the melting point of the thermoplastic material. A variety of additional ways for joining successive sections of roof ridge vent are also disclosed including the use of interlocking fasteners, screws and nuts, split fasteners, self-tapping screws, glue or bonding agents, clips, rivets, staples, push-in split fasteners, and the like.
The above-mentioned roof ridge vents in the form of rolls or rollably packaged configurations substantially improve handleability and economy in comparison to roof ridge vent shingles which need to be individually disposed and installed over a roof ridge. Handling rolls, especially on a steep roof, is difficult because of the tendency of the rolls to slip by gravity towards the lower part of the roof. Alignment of the roll so that the connected panels/sections line up precisely on the peak of the roof is also difficult, requiring two workers: one to do the alignment and the other to hold on to the roll to prevent its slipping off the roof.
The present invention provides an improvement in the configuration of the roof ridge vent wherein sections of the vent, connected by soft hinges are fan folded into a stacked configuration. The stack is pulled form one end allowing the vent to unfold and lay flat on the ridge during installation. This and other properties of the fan fold vent will be described as the description proceeds.
The present invention provides an improvement in the configuration of a fan fold vent wherein sections of the vent, connected by soft, pliable hinges without memory and alternating from top surface to bottom surface of the sections, are folded into stacked configuration during the manufacturing process and transportation to the site of installation. At the site of installation, the stack is pulled from one end allowing the vent to unfold and lay flat on the ridge. The fan fold vent, comprising multiple sections, is designed to cover the opening at the peak of a roof to provide ventilation of the attic space while preventing entry of water, snow and insects thereinto. Each of the sections is flexible and can be contoured to a roof having about 10xc2x0 to 45xc2x0 or more at its peak. Each of the sections can be contoured to a central point line and at two parallel lines spaced from the central point line running longitudinally of the section. The section has a top face or surface facing the shingles and a bottom face or surface facing the attic space. The bottom surface is supported by Z-shaped and Y-shaped supports spaced from and alternating each other throughout the length of the panel.
Rows of vent slots and slats integral with the section run longitudinally on two sides of the section to provide for ventilation. In a preferred embodiment, the individual slots and slats are of trapezoidal configuration having two parallel sides of different length. The longer length side of the slats faces the outside while the longer length side of the slots faces the attic side. This configuration prevents entry of water, snow, ice and insects into the attic space while enhancing the flow of static air out of the attic space. Other longitudinal configurations, such as rectangular and elliptical configurations, are contemplated.
A vertical, solid exterior baffle integral with the rows of slots and slats and running parallel thereto on the two sides of the panel is provided to achieve the Bernoulli effect whereby, when the external wind impacts on the baffle, the wind is deflected towards the peak of the roof creating a vacuum over the rows of slots and slats. The exterior baffle extends into a baffle extender, and integral therewith, which is slightly higher than the height of the baffle extender and is at an angle of about 130xc2x0 to about 160xc2x0, and preferably about 145xc2x0 from the plane of the exterior baffle. The baffle extender further enhances the vacuum effect of the exterior baffle.
Gutters, integral with the rows of slats and the exterior baffle, lead water, which passes through drain holes built into the lower row of slats, towards one or the other end of the section.